Cursed Sacrifice
by Yoriko Nagisawa
Summary: Who will be destined for each other? Neji and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura? By it's path through their lives, you will see...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**The First Step (Chapter 1)**_

Tsunade called all the gennins of Konoha to proceed to her office.

"Master Tsunade. The gennins are already here." Shizune said.

"Let them in." Tsunade said.

And so they went inside the office.

"Ohaiyou, Tsunade ba-chan!" Naruto said.

Tsunade was in a serious look.

"I'm going to give a mission to all of you. Only, you will not be grouped into three. You will be grouped into pair." Tsunade said.

"PAIR?!?!" All the gennins said.

"Yes. Pair. There are too many smugglers that escaped Konoha prison. So I decided to make groups into pair to make more groups. " Tsunade said.

Then, Tsunade took a box with tiny folded papers in it.

"These papers have some of your names in it. Whoever you pick will be your partner. Whoever I call, his/her name is not in this box." Tsunade said.

Tsunade looked at the records of the gennins.

"Hmm…Let's see…Tenten. Naruto. Neji. Sasuke. Choji. Each of you, pick a paper inside this box. Whoever you pick will be your partner in your mission." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji said.

One by one, the 5 gennins picked a paper inside the box.

"I got…Rock Lee…" Tenten said.

"Yahoo! We will be partners, Tenten!!" Rock Lee said.

"Neh?!" Tenten said.

'Why? Why? WHY NOT NEJI?!?!' Tenten said in her mind.

"Hinata…-CHAN!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

"Woohoo! Hinata-chan! We will be partners!" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled tenderly.

"Kiba." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at Kiba seriously and so did Kiba. The other identity of Sakura suddenly

'Why him! Why him! Why not me! Why not me! WHY NOT ME!!!' Sakura said in her mind

"Sakura." Neji said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"You're my partner." Neji said.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura said.

'Neji?' Sakura said in her mind.

"Shino." Choji said.

Shino looked at Choji.

"Shino! Looks like we're gonna be partners!" Choji said.

Then, Shino nodded.

Then, Choji had a weird look on his face.

"Okay. You already know your partners. You look through every village. I will give you each the pictures of the prisoners. Good luck." Tsunade said.

"Hai." The gennins said.

"I hope they take care." Shizune said.

"Especially Sasuke and Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Sakura, too? What are they going to do to Sakura?" Shizune said.

"A past was never forgotten by one person. One of the prisoners is a relation to the Haruno clan. To Sakura's father." Tsunade said.

Then, all the ninjas went to the forest. Tsunade closed her eyes.

'I hope you come back alive and safe because if you don't…' Tsunade said in her mind.

'I would regret it in the end.' Tsunade said in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Knowing Each Other (Chapter 2)**_

It was already noon. Neji and Sakura were walking along the forest. Sakura was just behind Neji.

'I wonder why he's so quiet and everything. Maybe I will know Neji better than I thought I would.' Sakura said in her mind.

"Let's start camp here. It's getting dark." Neji said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

'Or maybe not." Sakura said in her mind.

Then, they started camp by the right side of the forest. They went off to look for wood. Then after that, Neji started to make friction out of the wood. It was a moment of silence between the two.

"Uuhh…" Sakura said.

Neji just looked at Sakura seriously then nodded.

'Wow. That's original.' Sakura said in her mind.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kiba also started fire. Sasuke keeps thinking of a girl's face. He keeps on forgetting about her. It's driving him crazy.

"WHY CAN'T I GET HER OUT OF MY MIND?!?!" Sasuke said.

"Dude. If you wanna kill yourself, do it away from me." Kiba said.

"Gomenasai." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong? Who are you thinking of?" Kiba said.

Sasuke looked at the fire with a sad look on his face.

"Sa…" Sasuke said.

'…suke-kun…' Sakura said in her mind.

Sakura sighed.

'I wonder if he's okay.' Sakura said in her mind.

Then, Sakura looked at her necklace. She suddenly had a flashback.

"_It's nothing!!" Mrs. Haruno said._

"_Why??? What about my past??? What???" Sakura said._

"_There are just some things that you can never know!" Mrs. Haruno said._

"_What about my father?" Sakura said._

"_Will you please shut your mouth?! Stop this nonsense!" Mrs. Haruno said._

Then, Sakura cried. Neji noticed Sakura crying

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Neji said.

"Uhmm…nothing…" Sakura said.

"I see sadness in your eyes. I can see it through my byaakugan. Tell me why." Neji said.

Sakura looked at Neji then looked sadly at the ground.

"It's just an unidentified thing from the past about this necklace I'm wearing. My mother doesn't want me to wear it. This is the necklace my grandmother gave me before she died. Then, I remembered something. My father…He was gone for so long…I don't know where and why…" Sakura said.

"It's okay. Your mother just wants to protect you. You have your life with you. It's a good thing you're alive with a long life…" Neji said.

Then, Sakura saw the seal on Neji.

"You know, it's not that bad to say what you feel…" Sakura said.

Neji looked at Sakura.

"It makes the heaviness your heart brings a little light. That's why you have your friends to help you." Sakura said.

Neji smiled at Sakura.

"I guess so." Neji said.

Then, Sakura smiled at Neji too.

'Maybe there's something inside Neji that is good.' Sakura said in her mind.

Then, they chatted for so long. Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at the sky.

'Is she okay?' Sasuke said in his mind.

"Quit night dreaming with your eyes open. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Kiba said.

"I'll follow." Sasuke said.

Kiba sighed. Then, Kiba went back inside the tent.

'I hope she's okay…' Sasuke said in his mind

Then, Neji stood up

"Let's go back to sleep. We have to wake up early." Neji said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

Then, when Neji was about to go inside the tent…

"Neji." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Neji said.

"Good night." Sakura said.

"Good night." Neji said.

Sakura went inside her tent. Slowly she closed her eyes.

'Goodnight...Sasuke-kun…' Sakura said in her mind

Meanwhile, Sasuke went inside his tent.

'Goodnight…Sakura…' Sasuke said in his mind.

Then, he gently closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Heartbeat (Chapter 3)**_

The prisoners that escaped in Konoha were celebrating by eating stolen meat.

"We have escaped! At last!" Yuchi said.

"Yeah! Fresh air at last!" Huwezu said.

"So…what now?" Aruwe said.

There was a little moment of silence.

"I tell you what we do. We are going to wreck every village we spot on. We are going to rule!" Yamichi said.

"But how?" Yuchi said.

"Techniques you idiot!" Yamichi said.

Then, they all laughed out loud. They continued celebrating their escape. Meanwhile, one prisoner was not celebrating with them. He was staring at the picture he posted on the tree. Another flashback was shown.

"_Why are you buying so many flowers? Decorations?" Chianu said._

"_For someone special." Atzui said._

"_Careful. You might fail." Chianu said._

"_I won't." Atzui said._

_At the house of Sakura's mother, Atzui was happily going inside the house._

"_Ah…" Atzui said._

"_Will you marry me?" Mr. Haruno said._

"_Yes! Yes I will!" Sakura's mother said._

_Atzui gasped. The two lovers both cried. Then, Sakura's mother gave her first kiss to the man she is going to marry and love forever. Atzui dropped the flowers he bought for Sakura's mother._

"_Atzui…" Sakura's mother said._

_Atzui ran as fast as he could._

The prisoner wrecked the eyes of the picture with only two fingers. A big damage was made by the tree.

"What the hell was that???" Huwezu said.

"It's that stupid man. Obsessed with a bitch he never owned!" Yamichi said.

Then, they all laughed. The prisoner they were teasing took the picture he posted on the tree then crumpled it.

"Hey! Atzui! Come on! We have to look for some money. We rested to much!" Yuchi said.

Atzui had a furious look then followed them as well while crushing the paper in his hand that he just crumpled. It was raining. Sakura suddenly woke up in a bad dream. She was panting and sweating. She heard footsteps and laughs. She slowly peeped at the space to be seen inside the tent.

"Why are they still traveling this time of night?" Sakura said.

'They look familiar.' Sakura said in her mind.

At the very end, she saw Atzui walking. Sakura panted so much. Tears fell down from Sakura's eyes. Atzui looked at the crumpled paper he was holding then he crushed it again. He threw it at the spot where Sakura and Neji placed camp. It was hidden by the trees so they weren't seen at that time. When Atzui and the others were gone, Sakura slowly went out to look for the crumpled paper Atzui just threw. She saw it then picked it up. She looked at the picture and saw her face in it. However her eyes in the picture were ripped out. She gasped then cried. Neji also heard about the noise. He saw Sakura crying. He went outside the tent then towards Sakura.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" Neji said.

Sakura dropped the picture then looked at Neji. She stood up then hugged him quickly and tightly. Neji's heart started to beat fast. He looked at the picture and also saw what Sakura saw. He hugged Sakura. Not long, Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!" Neji said.

Neji carried Sakura to her tent. He placed his jacket on her so that Sakura would be warm. Then, he stayed and just stared at Sakura. He kept remembering about the hug Sakura gave him.

'No girl has ever given me that kind of hug. But Sakura…' Neji said in his mind.

Neji blushed then his heart started to beat faster again.

"Sakura…" Neji said.

Then, it was morning. Sakura woke up and noticed Neji's jacket coated on her.

'He did this for me?' Sakura said in her mind.

Sakura went out the tent and saw Neji packing up his stuff. Sakura went towards Neji.

"Neji…" Sakura said.

Neji's heart started to beat fast again.

"Uuuhh…you pack up already. We have to go." Neji said.

"Uuhmm…okay…thanks for the jacket. Here." Sakura said.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Neji said.

Sakura was surprised at Neji. Then, Neji blushed then his heart started to beat fast again. He looked back on his stuff.

"You…pack up already." Neji said.

"Uuhh…Hai…" Sakura said.

After packing, Sakura and Neji continued to travel once again inside the forest. After a while, Sakura was a bit hungry. She saw a tree of mangoes.

She concentrated her chakra then went up the tree to get mangoes for her and Neji. Neji looked back because he sensed no mixed footsteps but his only.

"What are you doing up there??" Neji said.

"I will just go get some mangoes." Sakura said.

Neji went towards the tree.

"Be careful up there." Neji said.

Sakura turned around to go down however she lost balance on her chakra then fell down. Sakura shouted. Neji and Sakura fell. Sakura was above Neji. They almost kissed. Neji's heart started to beat while Sakura started to blush.

"Uuuh…Gomenasai!" Sakura said.

Neji held his hand on Sakura's hair. He was going to kiss Sakura however an explosion was made by the other side.

"Uuuhhh…an explosion…" Sakura said.

"Uuhh…yeah…okay…" Neji said.

Then Sakura and Neji stood up and ran to see what the explosion was about


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Sadness (Chapter 4)**_

author's notes: sorry for the late update.

Meanwhile at the Jihun Village,

"GATSUGA!!!" Kiba said.

"Sasuke they're too many! We need help!" Kiba said.

"Where the heck can we get help?! We're the only ones here!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Kiba said.

'Sakura-chan?' Sasuke said in his mind.

Sasuke stared at Sakura while she runs towards him His heart started to beat fast. One of the dark ninjas where attacking Sasuke from behind. Sakura's eyes widened by surprise.

"Sasuke-kun!! Watch out!!" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

Neji kicked the face of the dark ninja.

"No time for chats." Neji said.

"Akamaru! Let's go!" Kiba said.

"GATSUGA!!" Kiba said

"GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!!!" Sasuke said.

"HAKKE KUUSHOU!!!" Neji said.

Then, all the dark ninjas were defeated.

"That was great!!" Sakura said.

Kiba smiled

"Arigato Sakura!" Kiba said.

Atzui was looking at them from afar.

'Sakura...' Atzui said in his mind.

Atzui jumped from the tree and ran towards Sakura very quickly like magic. Air surrounded Sakura then Atzui was right in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

"It's been nice knowing you..." Atzui said.

"...Sakura..." Atzui said.

A flashback happened the night she feared, she saw the guy in her nightmares.

"A..." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was about to run towards Sakura however he cannot move his whole body. The three boys were paralyzed. Sakura started to breathe deeply with fear. She was paralyzed too. Tears fell down from her eyes. Atzui held his hand on Sakura's face.

"You look so much like your mother..." Atzui said.

His hand was placed near Sakura's eyes.

"...but your eyes...eyes of the traitor..." Atzui said.

He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead

"Let me show you sadness." Atzui said.

Then, he was whispering to himself some kind of technique. Air surrounded them. Memories were flashbacked in Sakura's mind. Death, suffering, blood, and a voice of a screaming woman. Sakura screamed so loud. Blood went down from her forehead. Atzui stopped whispering. He took off his hand from Sakura's forehead.

"That will be all." Atzui said.

Then, Atzui vanished into thin air. Sakura breathed deeply until she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**War of Jealousy **__**(Chapter 5)**_

"Is she okay?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. She's just unconscious for now." Kiba said.

Sasuke and Neji breathed deeply then looked at each other weirdly.

"What made her blood spread all over her forehead?" Kiba said.

"Some kind of technique did this." Sasuke said.

"Obviously." Neji said.

Sasuke had a furious look on Neji while Neji had a proud look on his own face.

"We should take her to a doctor." Kiba said.

"Yeah. I think so." Neji said.

"Yeah right" Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke furiously.

"Who will carry Sakura?" Kiba said.

"I'll carry her." Sasuke and Neji said.

"No! I'll carry her!" Neji said.

"Shut up! I'll carry her!" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha people like you don't have that big a muscle." Neji said.

"Well Hyuuga people like you fall off with just one flick on the head." Sasuke said.

Then the two both stomped one feet towards each other. Kiba went between Sasuke and Neji.

"Shush! I'll carry her! For crying out loud!" Kiba said.

Then, Kiba carried Sakura. The two guys looked furious at one another.

"PIG!" Sasuke said

"CHICKEN!" Neji said.

"Ah! Shut up! Let's just walk and keep quiet! You two are so quiet during trainings, why don't you do it now??" Kiba said.

Then the two looked at opposite ways and continued walking

"For crying out loud. Come on. Let's go." Kiba said.

The three guys looking tired with an unconscious girl kept walking by the road to find a place to stay. It was pretty long.

"Let's stay at the back of the bushes for a while." Kiba said.

The three ninjas setted up camp at the back of the bushes.

"I'll just place Sakura inside the camp." Kiba said.

Sasuke and Neji were left outside camp. They looked furiously at each other.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said.

"You dying, I guess." Neji said.

"Wow same thing dude." Sasuke said.

Then, they never spoke to each other for a while till Kiba came out of camp. Kiba sighed.

"Hopeless..." Kiba said.

"What do you mean "hopeless"?" Sasuke and Neji said.

Then they looked furiously at each other again.

"By the idea of you two together, fighting. We have a mission and all you do is fight! Fix this before I bump your heads together." Kiba said.

Then, Kiba went back to camp. There was a moment of silence.

"You know..." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Sakura is hard to hurt once you see her cry" Neji said.

"Why? Is it because you don't know the hell how to cry?" Sasuke said.

Neji looked furiously at Sasuke

"She was the only one who understood me." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji one more time then looked the other way around.

"You're not the only one in this world who is adored at people like Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Why? She cried on you?" Neji said.

"At times I almost died...she was there for me...crying and helping me..." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him seriously.

"Right now...we shouldn't be fighting like this because we have a mission and a sick person inside camp." Sasuke said.

"You think you know everything?" Neji said.

"I know you know that. I'm not that boastful to say I know best. You would notice that too by our situation right now." Sasuke said.

"This is not the end, Uchiha Sasuke" Neji said.

Then, Neji walked away and went into camp.

"As always..." Sasuke said.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE...**

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Sadness and Fear (Chapter 6)**_

It was late midnight. Sakura, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke are asleep. Sasuke fell asleep by the fire.

_In Sakura's dream..._

'_Where am I? Why is it so dark?' Sakura said in her mind._

_Sakura walked forward. Then, she stopped walking. The dark area slowly wiped Sakura's body starting from foot_

"_What? __What's happening to me?" Sakura said._

_Then, Sakura screamed._

"_Aaaaaahhh!!" Sakura said._

Sakura opened her eyes widely with only a green color in every inch of her eyeballs. Sakura stood up and slowly walked outside the tent and continued walking forward. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura staring at the sky.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke stood up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said.

Sakura did not reply.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was weeping. She was crying blood in her eyes. Sasuke walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.



He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at Sasuke with fear and screamed. Strong rain fell down from the sky.

"Sakura! What happened to you?!" Sasuke said.

Sakura continued screaming and pushed Sasuke away from her. Sasuke held Sakura. Sakura keeps on shoving it away.

"SAKURA! IT'S ME! SASUKE! SAKURA!" Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura's eyes widened.

"…Sasu…ke…." Sakura said.

Sakura's eyes went back to normal and then she fainted in Sasuke's arms.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!!" Sasuke said.

It was morning. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura!" Neji and Sasuke both said.

Then, Sasuke and Neji looked furiously at each other. Kiba sighed.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kiba said.

"Yeah. I'm just having a headache. That's all." Sakura said.

"You should rest." Neji said.

"Yeah, and for her to rest you should leave." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked weirdly at Sasuke and Neji.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Kiba said.

"Are you insulting me?" Neji said.

"What else would I be doing? Complimenting you? HAHAHA!" Sasuke said.

Neji was about to punch Sasuke. Kiba cornered Neji's fist. Sasuke smiled with confidence.



"Go ahead. Try." Sasuke said.

"Would you two please stop the nonsense?!" Kiba said.

Then, Sasuke and Neji looked furiously at each other.

"Sakura needs to rest for a bit. Two of us will have to go and continue the mission." 

"I will!!" Sasuke and Neji said.

Sasuke and Neji looked furiously with irritation to one another.

"WILL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" Kiba said.

Sakura looked weirdly at the two.

"Sasuke will stay." Kiba said.

"WHAT THE F…" Neji said.

"Hep! Your byaakugan is needed to find the criminals. That's why you need to come with me."

Sasuke smiled boastfully. Neji looked furiously at Sasuke.

"Okay. Sasuke will stay with Sakura while Neji and I will continue with the mission. We'll be back as fast as we can." Kiba said.

"Take care Kiba, Neji-kun." Sakura said.

"You too, Sakura" Neji said.

"Pfftt!!" Sasuke said.

Neji looked furiously at Sasuke while Sasuke smiled with boastfulness.

"Let's go, Neji." Kiba said.

Neji looked furiously at Sasuke while leaving.



"Sakura. Rest for a while. You need to rest to bring back your energy." Sasuke said.

"Okay..Sasuke" Sakura said.

Sasuke slowly walked outside the tent.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't know what I was doing and..." Sakura said.

"It's okay." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay…" Sasuke said.

Sakura was surprised at what Sasuke said.

"That's the only thing that matters to me…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"…I've lost so many…"

"…but now…"

"…I won't let that happen…"

Sasuke opened his eyes with anger and sadness.

"…not again…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked out of the tent. Sakura was in shock at what Sasuke said.

"Sasu…ke…" Sakura said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Heartbeat (Chapter 7)**_

After what Sasuke said, Sakura was shocked. Sasuke went off to the woods and looked for something.

"Sasuke!! Sasu..." Sakura said

Sakura's eyes changed color to pink. She can't breathe well.

"Sasu...Aaaahh!!" Sakura said.

Neji heard the scream of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Neji said.

Neji went back inside the tent and checked up on Sakura. Sakura saw him. She was panting and sweating. She looked at him with an ill look.

"Sasu...Aaaahhh!!" Sakura said.

Neji ran towards Sakura and held her in his arms. Sakura's forehead started to drip on blood, same goes with her mouth.

"BYAAKUGAN" Neji said.

Neji saw an abnormal flow of chakra in Sakura's body and abnormal beats in her heart. Neji waas shocked about it and then he stopped the byaakugan technique.

"Sasu...ke Aaahhhh!!" Sakura said.

"Shit! Sakura, what's happening to you?" Neji said.

Sakura closed her eyes and opened it with fierce looks. He pushed Neji away with a powerful strength. After that, she went out of the tent.

She sat out there and bowed her head on her knees. Sasuke was back from the forest with woods in his arms. Then, he saw Sakura sitting like that.

"What act are you doing there again?" Sasuke said.

Sakura remained silent and on the same position.

"Pffttt..like I would believe on your hard to get act" Sasuke said.

Sasuke went towards Sakura then he blew on air through his mouth to wave her hair.

"Hush up and just look at me Sakura." Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura looked at him with a furious look. Her eyes, eyes of a person who hasn't been sleeping for so long. Her mouth. Mouth of disappointment. Sasuke gasped.

"What happened to you?!" Sasuke said.

Sakura stood up and walked far away from Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

He ran towards Sakura and hugged her. Sakura had a shock. Then, she had a flashback before that she did the same thing to him in the same situation of hers.

"Like what I said before.." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him with shock.

"I can't afford to lose another person in my life..." Sasuke said.

"...especially you..." Sasuke said.

Sakura's heart beated deeply. Her eyes widened and slowly went back to normal

"Sasu...ke..." Sakura said.

Then, she fainted.

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I can't and never will lose you...even if I have to die...just to protect you..." Sasuke said.

Then, he closed his eyes while feeling the warmth of the girl in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Hatred and Change (Chapter 8)**_

"Papa! We bought tons of items! What a joy!" a kid said.

"Of course! For my little kid's birthday and for every day he will have, I will make you the happiest boy on earth." A man said.

"Well, it would not be the happiest day if I kill the happiest boy." A kid said.

"Son? Why are you saying that?" A man said.

Then, the boy transformed into an escaped prisoner.

"Because, I'm not your son. I would be the happiest boy if I would have your treasured coins. So give me the coins!" Yuchi said.

"Yes, sir! Just give me back my son!" A man said.

"I already buried him under the grounds." Yuchi said.

Then, Yuchi took all the man's stuff and went on his way. He left the man, crying and weeping. Yuchi was back with his fellow prisoners. Smiling with a big bag of coins on his back.

"Guys! I have many coins here! We can buy whatever we want!" Yuchi said.

"Wow! How did you manage to get these?" Lian said.

"I had to do what I had to do." Yuchi said.

Then, all of them laughed.

"Laughter and joy. Such stupid little kids." Atzui said

Meanwhile…

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"I want to go back…I feel weak…I'm so scared right now…I don't even know what I must do…Fulfill our mission or go back and investigate on my family's past?" Sakura said.

"It was just a ninja who wants to have fun." Sasuke said.

"HAVE FUN?! HAVE FUN?! DON'T YOU THINK THAT SOME STUPID NINJA WOULD DO THAT JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO HAVE FUN?!" Sakura said.

"He was a prisoner, Sakura. He would enjoy it. He's a persecutor." Sasuke said.

"THEN HOW COME HE KNOWS MY NAME?! HOW COME HE LOOKED AT ME AS IF I KILLED HIS LIFE?!" Sakura said.

"Calm down!" Sasuke said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sakura said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME??!! WHY??!! BECAUSE I'M NOT AS SMART AS NEJI??!!" Sasuke said.

"AND NOW A GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING NOW JOINS THE TOPIC!" Sakura said.

"I'M JUST BEING HERE FOR YOU!" Sasuke said.

"WHY?" Sakura said.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura blushed.

"No, you don't." Sakura said.

"I love you. I'm not bluffing. I'm telling you this right now because I don't want to lose you." Sasuke said.

"What have I got to lose?! I've waited for you for so long! All I get is your selfish expressions! And now you're telling me this out of nowhere?!" Sakura said.

"Let me explain!" Sasuke said.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXPLAIN! MY FAMILY'S IN SOME TRAGIC SITUATION RIGHT NOW THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW BEFORE! MAYBE, YOU'RE RIGHT. MAYBE YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS NEJI. IF THAT'S THE CASE, I WON'T BE NEEDING YOU." Sakura said.

"Sa…" Sasuke said.

"I WILL GO FIND SOMEONE WHO WOULD TEAM UP WITH ME! NOT WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO HAVE A SERIOUS AND NICE CONVERSATION!" Sakura said.

Then, Sakura walked out. Sasuke looked down and punched the ground.

"WHY?!" Sasuke said.

A tear went down from his eyes. Then he sat down and continued punching the ground thinking over and over of their fight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Firsts (Chapter 9)**_

"Why did I say those things to Sasuke? Why did I deny his confession?" Sakura said.

Sakura looked up at the sky full of concern and consciousness.

"I've waited for so long. I don't know why I'm in such denial. The way he spoke to me, it's as if he's really convincing but I still denied it." Sakura said.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura?" Neji said.

"Hmm…Neji. Nice to see you here." Sakura said.

"Why are you here all alone? Is there a problem?" Neji said.

"Nah…Nothing's wrong." Sakura said.

"Then, you're just acting like some soap opera girl and pretending that it's all okay. Nice trick, Sakura." Neji said.

"Well, if I tell you, would you keep it?" Sakura said.

"Of course I will." Neji said.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay, let's sit down here." Sakura said.

They both sat down and once again, Sakura sighed and looked at Neji straight in the eyes.

"Sasuke confessed to me." Sakura said.

Neji's heart started to beat so fast.

"Eh? What kind of confession?" Neji said.

"If you really watch soap operas as what you set as an example for me, you would understand what kind of **confession** I'm pointing at." Sakura said.

Neji giggled.

"Nice catch. Well, what did you say?" Neji said.

"I kind of denied it." Sakura said.

Then, Neji breathed deeply full of relief.

"Eh? Is there something wrong?" Sakura said.

"Ah…No! No! Nothing's wrong. I was just tired. Sorry, well, continue" Neji said.

"I don't know why I suddenly denied his confession. Maybe, it's because I was sick of him being selfish up until we reached this day. Then, having a problem with my family, he suddenly confessed out of nowhere?" Sakura said.

Neji was so happy in the inside while Sakura was so sad and confused. Neji noticed this. Sakura looked down like she was thinking of something deep.

'Why do I always have to be the good guy?' Neji said in his mind.

Neji sighed and looked at Sakura with a serious look.

"Sakura." Neji said.

Then, Sakura looked at him.

"Nani?" Sakura said.

"He really loves you. Even before. He just didn't want you to get hurt in the future. Well, in my opinion, you should just talk to him because you need someone right now. Well, yeah, I'm here for you. However, I'm just a friend. You should go after someone who really loves you and whom you really love." Neji said.

"But if I do that, then I would agree to his selfish actions." Sakura said.

"You always tell people that you love him, right?" Neji said.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"And by saying you love him; it means you accept him to who he is. Am I right?" Neji said.

"Ahh…" Sakura said.

"So, by him being selfish, you accept that because he's been like that even before because of a tragic past and you still accept that. Now, that you're sick of it, I can't say that that's true love because you had a limitation." Neji said.

"But Neji…" Sakura said.

"The thing is!" Neji said.

Neji sighed again.

"The thing is, he loves you. If you don't accept him to whom he is, then that my friend is just a mere thought of infatuation." Neji said.

"Neji…" Sakura said.

"Go talk to him. He might be sad of what happened. He's looking for someone who he will love once more. You know his tragic past. He's trying to rebuild it. You're one of the parts of it. Help him finish it. I know you want to." Neji said.

"Neji…" Sakura said.

"Go after him" Neji said.

Sakura hugged Neji so tight.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said.

Neji smiled. Then, Sakura ran back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura hugged Sasuke so tight. Sasuke was shocked but with the warm and fresh hug of Sakura, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Then, they both looked at each other and kissed.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled full of tears.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

Neji sighed. Then, he looked up at the sky.

'Why do I have to be the good guy? I almost had what I really want. What a waste.' Neji said.

Then, Neji walked along the shore. This kiss Sakura and Sasuke had was their first kiss full of passion and love.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** EI GUYS! I HOPE YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS I ONLY HAVE TWO EVERY CHAPTER TT I HOPE YOU READ THIS AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! THAANKKSS!!!**

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Pain (Chapter 10)**_

"What made you say you love me?" Sakura said.

"I just felt it." Sasuke said.

"No reason at all?" Sakura said.

"Well, it was times that you are really there for me. It made me feel that I had family." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled.

"Yo! Lovebirds! We have to go! The other teams are almost done with their task and we only killed five! Well, Sasuke and I, literally. Come on! Let's go!" Kiba said.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura said.

"Akamaru saw them and traced them. He saw the prisoners they caught. So, that's about it." Kiba said.

"Which team was that?" Sasuke said.

"Naruto and Hinata's team." Kiba said.

"Well, if that's the case, we really have to go." Neji said.

"Hai." Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke said.

Then, all of them went off.

"Where's the map?" Sasuke said.

"Here." Kiba said.

"There are twenty three over there at the south east corner." Neji said.

"Use your byaakugan to see their status." Sakura said.

"Hai." Neji said.

Neji closed his eyes.

"BYAAKUGAN!" Neji said.

Then, as he used his skill to detect the prisoners, he saw them rejoicing with a bath full of money. Some make angels, others splash on it.

"What's the status?" Kiba said.

"They're rejoicing with their money. They are so happy back there." Neji said.

Atzui was sleeping by the tree. Then, his eyes opened wide full of anger. He stood up and knelt on some bush.

"Yo! Atzui! What the hell are you doing there?" Yuchi said.

"Shut up!" Atzui said.

"Pfftt..Such a baby." Huwezu said.

Then, Atzui stood up and took Huwezu and looked at him straight in the eyes. All the other prisoners looked at them.

"What now?" Sakura said.

"They're fighting." Neji said.

"Fighting?" Sasuke said.

At the prisoner's place…

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Atzui said.

"No...Nothing!!!" Huwezu said.

"Good." Atzui said.

Then, he dropped Huwezu.

"Because if it was something, I almost killed you." Atzui said.

Then, Huwezu moved back full of fear. Then, Neji stopped the byaakugan and panted.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said.

Neji looked at Sakura.

"What? What's up?" Kiba said.

"Neji" Sasuke said.

"One of the prisoners was the man who attacked Sakura." Neji said.

Sakura was shocked. She panted so hard. Sasuke held her.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her eyes changed color.

_Inside Sakura's flashback_

_Atzui was furious. He had a devil look in his face._

"_I know that you see me right now. Is that kind of power great? What a bond, right? Your mom…your stupid mom…she betrayed me… and I'm going to kill everybody else that she loves…for her to feel the pain…Tell her this…'For everything you've done to me…For everything I've done for you…I will kill you...because death is the punishment you deserve…' Tell her that…I will kill you all…First in the list is you…Remember that…"_

Sakura came to her senses then fainted.

"Sakura!" Neji and Sasuke said.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other seriously.

"_Yo! Atzui! How was the proposal?" Chianu said._

_Atzui looked at Chianu seriously._

"_She rejected me." Atzui said._

"_Rejected? What did she say" Chianu said._

"_Just some stupid role-play about another man proposing to her." Atzui said._

"_Atzui…" Chianu said._

"_I shall seek vengeance." Atzui said._

"_What? Are you going to kill her?" Chianu said._

"_Watch…and…learn…" Atzui said._

_Then, Atzui stood up and went off full of anger._

"_Atzui! Wait! It will only harm you! Atzui!!!" Chianu said._

Then, Sakura went back to normal. She panted.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"I…" Sakura said.

Then, Sakura cried.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Sakura said.

Sasuke placed Sakura on his shoulder to calm her down.

"It's okay. All of us are here for you." Sasuke said.

"If this vision of hers continues…" Neji said.

Then, Neji remained silent.

"What? What will happen?" Sasuke said.

"As to what Sir Gai taught us…A person with mind communication stuff, it might cause certain blindness." Neji said.

"Well, can't she control it?" Sasuke said.

"As to what we see from the past few days up to this day, I think she can't" Neji said.

Then, all of them looked at Sakura.

"Look at her eyes; it has red spots all over. It seems that she's not used to this." Neji said.

"What cure can solve this problem?" Kiba said.

"We don't know yet. It's like cancer. They can't recall a clue about this kind of problem." Neji said.

"Yo! Guys! Come on! We have to get more money!" Yuchi said.

Kiba and the others hid inside of some bushes.

"What about those two?" Yamichi said.

"Pfftt…they're following us. See?" Yuchi said.

Then, all of the prisoners laughed.

"Hurry up." Atzui said.

"Hai…hai…" Huwezu said.

Atzui stopped by the spot where Kiba and the others are hiding. Then, after six seconds, he continued walking. When all of them were gone, they all went out.

"What will we do? What about the mission?" Kiba said.

"Let's look for a safe place for Sakura to rest. Then, I'll watch over her." Sasuke said.

"Okay. That's a good idea." Kiba said.

Neji stared at Sakura, then at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Take care of her." Neji said.

"I will." Sasuke said.

Then, all of them went off with the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****Sorry for the super late update. To all those who still read my fan fictions, hope you enjoy this chapter _**

_**Cursed Sacrifice**_

_**Seal (Chapter 11)**_

Neji was looking worrisome.

"She's gonna be okay." Kiba said.

Neji looked at Kiba.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. We'll get back there as soon as we finish this mission." Kiba said.

Neji looked down.

"Okay." Neji said.

_Inside Sakura's dream…_

"_Welcome to the married couple!! Welcome to the married couple!! Welcome to the married couple!!!" the guests said._

_Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were smiling full of joy._

"_I'm glad I married you." Mr. Haruno said._

"_Me too…" Mrs. Haruno said._

"_Aahh!!" Atzui said._

"_I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!!" Atzui said._

Sakura woke up sweating and panting.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" Sasuke said.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast.

"No…Nothing…" Sakura said.

Sasuke hugged Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you. No matter what…" Sasuke said.

"Even if I become blind?" Sakura said.

"Even if your legs fall of…I will always be here for you…" Sasuke said.

Sakura cried.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Neh…Hinata-chan!!! Come on! Hurry!! There's a tent here! We can rest here!" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata went inside the tent.

"Oh! Sasuke! Sakura-chan! What happened to your face?" Naruto said.

Sakura looked down feeling sad.

"That's a long story. Let's talk about it later. Well, what are you two doing here?" Sasuke said.

"We were so tired so we looked for a place to stay." Naruto said.

"Can we rest here…?" Hinata said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Arigato Gosaimassu!" Naruto and Hinata said.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were all gathered in front of a bonfire.

"So, what really happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"I've been having nightmares…" Sakura said.

"Nightmares of what?" Naruto said.

"Past days of my mother…" Sakura said.

"What happened between those nightmares?" Naruto said.

"Someone loved my mother…but my mother loved someone else." Sakura said.

"Your father?" Naruto said.

"Yes…Now he seeks vengeance on my family…he's been chasing me all over…he gave me this curse…it's like we're connected already…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan…let me check…" Hinata said.

Hinata walked towards Sakura.

"Close your eyes." Hinata said.

She placed her hand on Sakura's eyes. Hinata was searching on Sakura's mind. Sakura gasped.

_Inside the flashback_

"_I will kill you…haunt you…" Atzui said._

"_Enjoy the time you have left…Haruno, Sakura…" Atzui said._

Sakura and Hinata gasped.

"Who was that?" Hinata said.

"See?? I've been having nightmares! I can't take it anymore!!!" Sakura said.

"Sshh…Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke hugged Sakura.

"Calm down." Sasuke said.

"Hinata-chan. Do you know the cure to this?" Naruto said.

"It's like cancer. There's no cure yet. Maybe Tsunade-sama can help us." Hinata said.

"How? We're so far away from the Konoha Village." Sasuke said.

"Well, I have one temporary solution. But it's too dangerous." Hinata said.

"What solution?" Naruto said.

"A seal. It can only effect in one week." Hinata said.

Sakura grabbed Hinata.

"Please! Do it! I really need it!" Sakura said.

"Okay. But it's really dangerous. You might die if you can't find a cure after this seal's effect wears off." Hinata said.

"I'll do everything! Everything!" Sakura said.

"Okay…Close your eyes…" Hinata said.

"_Jumete…naindu natana…yu we su lala…o ni nu ne na…su na su…me I tu na la na…yu ra I su…ko I na e tana…su ni taki no deke…yu ra I su…ko I na e tana…su ni taki no deke…"_

Hinata pointed her finger on Sakura's forehead.

"Seal!" Hinata said.

Sakura fainted. Hinata panted so hard.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sasuke and Naruto said.

"She's gonna be okay." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…Are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Yes. I'm just tired." Hinata said.

"Okay. Let's rest here." Naruto said.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

"Nani?" Hinata said.

"What will happen to her?" Sasuke said.

"What I gave her is the xia wu ren seal. It'll counteract any curses but only for a week." Hinata said.

"What will happen after one week?" Sasuke said.

"She might die if no cure is found." Hinata said.

"You gave her this curse but us knowingly there's no cure!! What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Sasuke said.

"Death." Hinata said.

"Death?" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Atzui's death is the only way." Hinata said.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"The curse he gave is a connection. If we cut the other source of it, it'll be off. So, in a week, we have to kill him." Hinata said.

"But you said there's no cure yet?" Naruto said.

"No safe cure. This might make Sakura blind." Hinata said.

"So, Sir Gai also knew about this." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Hinata said.

"We have to kill him." Naruto said.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke said.

"But how will we find him?" Naruto said.

"Atzui is one of the prisoners. We can trace him by continuing the mission." Sasuke said.

"Okay. First thing in the morning, we'll search for him. Let's rest for a while. Hinata needs to rest." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. We will definitely cure that curse!" Naruto said.


End file.
